


On the Grave Shift

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [46]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Shukita - Freeform, Surprises, for the lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: “One last job,” they’d said and agreed to on every job they’ve taken since the very first request three years ago.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yusuke's Birthday





	1. Honor Amongst Thieves

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Oh now that won’t do. We need a guarantee that this will be ready on time. If that is too much for you, perhaps we should take our business elsewhere!”

Yusuke eyes the man from his seat in the uncomfortable armchair, his legs crossed, head leaning on three of his gloved fingers as he blinks with a general air of disinterest.

Without boasting, he knows he is the best at what he does, the best that this town could ever hope for. So good in fact that people flock to him from all over to request his talents. Yusuke knows this, and the frantic look in the man’s eyes, the beads of sweat forming just within his receding, obviously dyed hairline tell him that this man knows this as well. He’s tempted to call his bluff just to see how quickly he retracts his prior statement, but as the first drop trickles down the man’s face, he soon tires of looking at him, smelling his awful cologne. With a sigh, he uncrosses his legs and stands, towering over the man.

“Sir,” he picks up his wide-brimmed hat from the chair next to him. “I will see what I can do. I expect half the payment as well as word of the contact to whom the package should be delivered. Someone competent, for the sake of everyone involved. Have this information to me within the day else your delivery be delayed by three. I’m sure I need not remind you just how imperative your discretion is. The law is lax; the people are not. And I _don’t_ care to hear public opinion.”

The man nods his understanding, and Yusuke returns his hat to his head. 

“Do have a good day, sir. We will meet again soon enough.” He’s already turned to leave, but he can practically feel the shudder the man gives at his proclamation.

Yusuke makes his way down the cobblestone street, his next stop barely minutes around the corner.

“Welcome,” the older man greets gruffly without looking up from his work. The younger smirks as his eyes meet Yusuke’s.

“Well well, sir,” he finishes up the wrapping on the cuts of meat one of the locals will be returning for soon. “What can I get you?”

Yusuke allows himself a small smile at the sight of him. His wild curls falling over his face, his gloves and apron impressively clean for those of a butcher. “If I say the usual, would that mean anything to you?”

“You mean would I have anticipated your order and already have it packed and ready? Definitely not,” his smile is sultry as he lays the already wrapped meat on the counter top. “You know, if you’re not careful, people will start thinking we’re up to no good.”

“Let them think. I am simply particular about what meats I will take.” He rests a hand on the parcel and, in turn, Akira’s hand. Their eyes meet for a long while. Akira smiles and pockets the calling card he so discreetly passed over. “Will you be free this evening?”

“Depends,” he lodges the knife into the cutting board effortlessly. “Will you?”

“I am yours to summon.”

“Well then, see you tonight.” They’re close enough to kiss but don’t, Akira ever delighted to tease.

Yusuke makes his way to the docks where he stands unmoving for a time until just the man he’s here to see appears. He can hear him before he sees him, chastising one of the other men from the ship as they carry large barrels down onto the dock.

“Now _there’s_ a sight you wanna return to,” he grins as he spots Yusuke. He sets the barrel down with a deep thud and greets him with a handshake and quick hug. “Here to treat me to dinner?” He laughs.

“Perhaps next time, old friend. I’ve a butcher to service this evening.” Ryuji laughs and shakes his head, flipping the small card over before shoving it into a pocket with a nod.

“You lucked out. I got a seamstress to get to once we’re done here. Don’t think you’ll get off so easy next time though.”

“Send her my greetings. Has he been by today?”

Ryuji hums. “Earlier. Says he got something on the east side. Might wanna try Haru’s.”

“Thank you,” Yusuke nods. “Good luck with your... fitting.”

“Oh luck’s got nothing to do with it,” Ryuji gives a wild wink as he picks the barrel back up, both men going their separate ways.

“The Undertaker, Miss,” one of the men from the back door announces him.

“Oh Yusuke!” She holds her hand out for him to greet her properly. “Always a pleasure to see you! What brings you here today?”

“A bit of news, Haru dear,” he takes a seat on the other side of her desk.

“Oh? Do tell,” she motions to the men to bring more tea just as the door man announces another visitor.

“Ah. Just the man I was seeking.”

“Oh Kitagawa, I’m almost flattered. I’m sure Kurusu wouldn’t be too happy about that.”

“Oh pipe down, Akechi-kun. We have an update,” Haru motions for Yusuke to continue.

“Yes. Well for one, we have another job.” He hands the card to Akechi and waits a moment for him to read it.

“Dr. Cameron. Shouldn’t he be well stocked what with last month’s spike in inventory?”

“Therein lies the news. This is not a request for medical study but something more... personal.”

“What a depraved bastard!” Haru covers her mouth. Akechi grimaces in agreement. “And I was even planning to go to his gala this Friday.”

“It is not our place to judge, but we may refuse. I admit I feel inclined to do so.”

“His payment?”

“Quadrupled. We shall see half before the day is out or ignore the request outright.”

Akechi hums his agreement as he rereads the card. “I’m quite interested in this gathering you mention, Haru.”

“Do you think it’s related to the request?” Haru pours another cup.

“He _was_ adamant about the date when we spoke.”

“And the timing...” Akechi muses. “Very well. Haru, if I may, I request an invitation to attend the gathering with you. This calls for further investigation.”

“What are your thoughts?”

“Too soon to tell, but if I had to guess, I’d say we’ve encountered a smuggling ring.”

Yusuke scoffs. “Imagine that.”

“If that is in fact the case, they are profiting off the work we’re doing.”

Haru slams her teacup onto the saucer. “We won’t tolerate that sort of thing. Whatever your work, honest or else, you do it yourself. Earn your payment and and your punishment.” She snaps a finger. “Loonie dear, send word to the good doctor. I have a plus one.”


	2. Breaking and Entering

_Payment Sent_

The message on Yusuke’s phone announces. The good doctor made good on his end by having everything Yusuke requested sent within two hours of their meeting, the first half of the payment hitting his account before he even made it back to his parlor. He’d settled in to resume his work. Between the rites and ceremonies of dealing with the actual bodies, he busies himself carving, sculpting, painting ornamentation for the graveyards and parks and his biggest, most frequent commissioner, the cathedral. After splitting the money and sending it to the others, he returns to his carving and waits for them to arrive.

Some time later, he’s deciding between shades of pink for the sculpture when the bell chimes. He steps out of his workshop in the back to see none other than Akira flipping his sign to closed.

The man in red turns, gracing him with a seductive smirk as he saunters toward the counter. Yusuke awaits his approach and holds his eye contact out of both defiance and enchantment. Akira eyes his lips as he bites his own and leans over the counter to place a quick kiss on the undertaker. He gauges the man’s reaction and, realizing that he still commands all of his attention, kisses his lips again, this time for much longer.

“Are you not the one who cautioned me about people believing we are up to no good?”

Akira laughs. “I think your customers do a better job of keeping quiet,” he smirks before giving one last peck. “How long do you think we have before the others get here?”

“Not long enough,” he says pulling his sleeves back down. As if on cue, Ryuji steps through the door, still in the middle of a relatively calm debate with Akechi on the politics of the fish market. Akira pushes himself onto the counter as the other two pull stools up.

“I’m assuming this means we’ve accepted the job?” Akechi sits with his arms crossed.

“The payment came through, did it not?” Yusuke pulls a scroll from a bin and unrolls a map as they all gather around. “Our target is here. Number 748. The night guard usually naps for approximately 45 minutes, more than enough time for us to enter without issue.”

“And exiting?” Akira studies the map.

“748 is near Bridge Crossing,” Akechi looks up from the scroll. “We have networks that should do nicely.”

“And our guy?” Ryuji looks to Yusuke.

“We meet him here,” he points to an alleyway on the map. “Goro, you will need to lead the way through the network, but I do know there’s an entrance here that can get us there. Questions?” They exchange looks.

“Let’s get started.”

They leave one at a time, taking different routes to reach the meeting spot. Yusuke locks up for the evening and takes the shortest route to ensure he reaches the gate first and can provide any explanation the man may seek in the event he’s still awake.

As expected, he’s out cold. Yusuke watches for a long while just to ensure it wasn’t the guard’s turn to visit him, but the irregular snoring he settles into halts any questions for the time being. Yusuke leads them down the paths, through the manicured greenery until they reach their destination.

Ryuji gives an inconspicuous glance around them. “This the one?”

“Plot 748. Ms. Abigail Cameron.” Akechi confirms as they begin to roll up their sleeves and engage their face coverings

“Do forgive me, Miss. Please take issue with your brother and him alone.” Yusuke starts into a blessing in a tongue foreign even to Akechi. He continues to speak as he lifts his shovel, the other three following his lead in digging the hole.

Four sets of hands, intense focus, and time-honed proficiency makes the task go much faster than it would for anyone else doing the job. Ryuji pries the lid open and offers a small, respectful bow before gently taking the cold, frail form into his arms. Akira helps to retrieve the body from the hole, and he and Yusuke gently guide it into the open bag. Ryuji closes the lid and starts the climb up and out, Akechi there to pull him the rest of the way. They make even quicker work of filling the grave back in, Yusuke reciting one last blessing over the area.

Silent enough to rival the dead, they move toward the back most graves, a section reserved for the criminal, the plagued, and the unclaimed, just beyond which lies a small wooded area. Yusuke and Akechi keep watch as Akira and Ryuji carry the body bag with utmost care, Yusuke still blessing the body under his breath.

Just beyond the tree line, Yusuke steps forward and does something akin to a tap dance until they hear the dull cling of heavy metal and click of a latch. Reaching down, he opens the vault door for the others and hops in with a flick of his wrist and a flourish that serve to conceal the now closed door once more.

Ryuji sparks a small, low light and Akechi hums a low melody as he leads them through the labyrinthine tunnels, stopping every so often to listen to how the sound carries. He falls silent as the walls turn from ancient cobblestone to meticulously laid brick. They reach a door where Akechi stops walking and turns to nod at Yusuke.

Yusuke steps forward to try the door—it opens with relative ease—before gathering the bagged corpse into his arms and stepping through. As is their standard protocol for these night jobs, the others will separate and leave as inconspicuously as possible. He suspects Akechi will point the others in the right directions for them to end up exiting at Ann’s alteration shop and the butcher’s cellar while he himself stops in at the jazz club.

Yusuke spies the man near the entrance to the tunnel. He waits until the door clicks closed before approaching.

“You got the loot?” The man asks, looking around in a manner that would make anyone suspicious.

Yusuke eyes him from behind his mask, wordlessly offering the bag. The man seems to take the hint and turns to load the bundle into his traveling trunk. There’s a buzz in Yusuke’s pocket. The second half of their payment, he presumes.

“So uh how d’you get into a job like this?” The man turns back around to empty air, Yusuke having leapt onto a nearby ledge to begin his walk back to his shop.


	3. Cloaked in Shadows

Yusuke returns to his parlor. As he’s flipping through his countless keys, he catches a figure approaching in his periphery.

“Good evening,” he nods before whispering in a raised voice “were you followed?”

“Took some trickery, but I think I lost him,” Akira makes a show of looking around _inconspicuously_. Yusuke’s eyes land on the man hiding in the shrubbery between the shops further down the sloping street, though he pretends not to see.

“Good. Let us hurry inside.” He gives one last glance, pretending to check that they’re not being watched, before stepping in behind Akira and closing the door. Pulling off gloves and coats, they drop the act the moment they’re inside.

“Who is he?”

“One of Makoto’s. New kid I guess, didn’t look too familiar. He stepped out of Jazz Jin just when I passed, ducked off on Skyland when I stopped to adjust my shoe.”

“I wonder what he hopes to find.”

“Who’s to say. Be my alibi?” Akira bites his lip, his face mischievous.

Yusuke pulls him closer by the hips. “Do we perhaps have the same thing in mind?”

“You, an upstanding citizen in this caricature of a town, suggest we be caught in such an indecent act?” Akira’s wild smile betrays his amusement.

“They crave a scandal either way. Why shouldn’t we enjoy it as well?”

Akira leans in, ghosting his lips over Yusuke’s as they stand feeling each other’s heat, fingers brushing over tired muscles and soft skin. Yusuke gently nudges Akira’s hips, turning him to face away.

Akira lays his hands palm down on the countertop, sighing and fighting off shivers as Yusuke continues to run his hands over his chest, undressing him with an agonizing slowness.

With a sigh of his own, Yusuke frees himself, sliding into the tight gap Akira’s leaning forms just beneath his ass. He holds him firmly in place by the hips and slowly pushes back and forth, his length hardening with each slow thrust.

“Yusuke,” he sighs. “You’re teasing me.”

“Did you really think you were the only one of us with that gift?”

“I can’t take anymore!”

“If this is too much, how unfair would more force be.”

Akira can hear the grin in his voice and groans, pushing himself backward, encouraging Yusuke to hurry.

“Inside. Now,” he demands and casts a glance over his shoulder to see the sardonic grin on Yusuke’s face. “Ah!” Akira digs his nails into the front ledge of the counter in a desperate attempt to brace himself as Yusuke snaps his hips forward.

The usually quiet shop is filled with Akira’s praise, his knees knocking a steady rhythm into the cabinet he’s bent over. He cries out as Yusuke yanks on the handful of hair in his grasp, pulling his head up to stare straight at the ceiling, and once more when he forces his head down onto the counter.

Akira can’t formulate the words to ask what’s going on, but through his sounds of confusion, he can hear Yusuke, clearly displeased.

“We’re closed,” he warns through gritted teeth, neither his grip on Akira’s hair nor his pace changing as he eyes the two uniformed men. They stumble out, making some spluttering attempt at an apology that Akira’s needy whines drown out.

“Who...? Ah! Holy shit... so hot...” he manages from beneath Yusuke’s hand.

•

A while later, Ryuji steps into the shop, either completely oblivious to or simply ignoring Yusuke doting on his noodle-limbed lover, gentle kisses to his face as he helps him finish up getting dressed.

“Did your fitting go well?” Yusuke quirks an eyebrow at the blond.

“She wanted pictures of me in a suit she’s working on, and just when she was about to finally take it off me, fuckin cop knocks on the door.”

“Someone suspects us but of what, I cannot say.”

“Chief Niijima herself came for a little chat at the nightclub,” Akechi adds on his way into the shop, closing and locking the door behind him. “She never came right out with it, but I refuse to believe this is all coincidence.”

“It’s gotta be this thing with this crazy ass doctor.” Ryuji still looks disgruntled. “What should we do?”

“ _Should_ turn ourselves in, depending on who you ask.” Yusuke buttons his shirt and pulls Akira back into his arms.

“And what _will_ we do?” Akira’s voice is muffled against Yusuke’s chest.

Akechi uncrosses his arms. “We’re going to that party. We’ve already got our own investigation going.”


	4. Beneath the Mask

The gala, in all it’s grandeur and secrecy, turns out to be disappointingly easy to infiltrate. Flash some half-assed copies of the invite Yusuke and Haru managed to make and they just open the door—even with the mask on. Because of course it’s a masquerade. There was much eye rolling at the lack of creativity and obvious setting for some debauchery to go down, especially with what little they already know.

Akechi sticks with Haru as she mingles with some of her business associates, opting to glean what he can from this side of the underworld. The other three spread out and blend in, all keeping their eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. After a while of dull, only vaguely informative conversation, Akechi spots the others mingling by a dessert table and excuses himself to join them.

“Nah nothin’. You?” Ryuji is asking Akira when Akechi joins them.

“Mrs. Yamaguchi and Mrs. Livingston are sleeping together, and apparently there is an orgy set to begin in 10 minutes in room 203. Nothing about the doctor, though.”

“It would seem the doctor has a new sponsor. This whole gathering is just to flex his wealth and make a few more connections.” Akechi scowls at a passing man nearly spilling his drink.

“That is what I’ve heard as well,” Yusuke nods to him. “Our Dr. Cameron found himself in a bit of money trouble months ago. His sister passes unexpectedly and at a tragically young age. Just when a mysterious man from overseas appears in town asking for her hand in marriage and later her remains.”

A simultaneous eww and what the fuck comes from Akira and Ryuji.

<“How’d you find so much so quickly?” Akira still looks disgusted.>

“That’s it?” Ryuji’s disappointment is obvious even behind the face covering. “Some rich guy wants your dead sister to have for who the fuck knows what and ya just give her to him?”

“If he names the right price, apparently.” Akira throws his plate away, suddenly quite glad he didn’t try any of the veal they keep raving about.

“Man, bullshit. We’re never working with this perv again.” Ryuji grumbles as he leads the way out. Someone bumps his shoulder, something they normally wouldn’t stop for. But the passing man turns to Ryuji and tries to shove him backward without a word. Ryuji stumbles with a “what the hell?!” but is prepared for the man’s next swing. He blocks the punch and throws his own, cracking the man’s mask and knocking him out cold.

“Oh my god!” Someone screams, and they all make their way out as quickly as possible, all pretenses dropped as they rush the exit.


	5. Dead of Night

The four of them race out into the night with as little resistance as they had getting in, making it all the way away from the mansion and back into town. Just as they slow to catch their breath, they hear the cocking of a weapon at the end of the alleyway and stop, their hands raised. All but Akechi.

“Freeze!” Someone calls from behind him.

“Oh you can drop the act now, Rubens,” he smirks, sauntering back toward the three. “I hope this is a lesson to you all.”

“Let them go,” Akira steps forward.

“Kurusu-Kun, you know I can’t do that,” the man who’d been on his trail the day they took this request—Rubens—sounds disappointed.

He directs his attention to Akechi. “You love a good deal, don’t you. What will you gain from getting rid of two of the underworld’s most elite, hm?”

Akechi gives a small laugh. “Why, getting rid of two of the underworld’s most elite, of course. That is a gain for the public. Getting rid of the three of you? That is a gain for me.” Without warning, he pulls a gun from his coat and fires.

"Akira!" rips from Yusuke’s throat as a shot rings out in the night. He's too late to save his beloved, but he manages to make it in time to catch him and hold him close before his body can hit the ground.

“Bastard!” Ryuji lunges at Akechi, his punch landing before he spins on his heel, taking off in the opposite direction as the young officer runs after him.

In a moment of blind fury, Yusuke pulls Akechi toward him, his neck locked tightly in Yusuke’s bent arm as he pulls one of Akechi’s own knives from the holster and sinks it into his chest. He yanks the knife out and watches for the telltale bloom to appear before dropping the still laughing and spluttering man to the ground.

After some time, he rests Akira on his lap and stares into those ever defiant eyes until the tears begin. Mind numb from the pain and shock, his trade skills kick in. He closes the other man's eyes and arranges him just so, determined to not allow his lover's dignity to be taken away by even death itself. He commends Akira's soul to every Heaven he can recall before lifting him gently and carrying him off into the night.

Yusuke goes to rest Akira’s body in the most elaborately decorated coffin he has, twisting that one curl between his fingers just as the man himself often did in those rare moments of nervousness. He kisses Akira’s cheek and rises to go retrieve Akechi from the alleyway.

An hour or so later, with both bodies resting in open caskets, Yusuke washes the knife and returns it to the holster still strapped to Akechi’s leg.

He stands watching the bodies, his face grim, blood cold. It’s only a matter of time before someone comes calling or looking for one of them, and he has no incentive to run or hide. He’s practically counting down the minutes until the police decide to interrupt again. And that’s when the chief herself walks in.

They watch each other, one with a look of surprise, the other with some eerily calm mix of disdain and madness. Neither moves for a long while.

"Yusuke, did you do this?"

He gives her a look, the kind of look only a man at the end of his rope and wits can give. "Perhaps." A small dry laugh. “I suppose I did.”


	6. Locked Away

The events of the last two weeks play in his mind. Akechi shot and killed Akira right in front of officer Rubens who, instead of arresting Akechi, pursued Ryuji. Word spread that Ryuji was bound and set adrift in a small boat, no rations, no chance of survival; whether by the police or some third party no one knew. That left only Yusuke who now sits wasting away in a psych ward.

Just as they’d planned.

Akechi has always been a double agent, reporting to the police what Haru wanted them to know, reporting to Haru what the police didn’t want anyone to know, loyalty almost nonexistent but his side firmly chosen. He’d been feeling out the force for some time, making sure the four of them and all of their side jobs stayed under the radar.

A couple of months before, he noticed a greater police presence about town, his usual informants more tight-lipped, Niijima more inclined to ask him things. The police had caught wind of something important enough for them to begin to position themselves to strike at a moment’s notice, and Akechi had his suspicions of just what that something was.

“One last job,” they’d said and agreed to on every job they’ve taken since the very first request three years ago. They’d started by chance. One of the recently deceased wished to be donated to science, a fairly common practice. But then a doctor from the body farm approached Yusuke with a peculiar request, cash in hand. The body was unclaimed anyway.

The requests became more regular. Standard retrieval of recently buried remains for large sums of money. Immoral, sure, but it was for science; never before was the request so strange. This job _felt_ like the last one, so they set a new plan in motion.

After escaping from the party, Akechi fired a prop gun, the light from its flash activating a blood pack strapped to Akira’s forehead. Yusuke reached for the dullest knife in the belt and aimed for another blood pack strapped to Akechi’s chest. They played their roles out, just in case someone else arrived. When Yusuke was taken away, Haru’s men came to retrieve Akira and Akechi, hiding them away in her massive compound after a private funeral, one just believable enough to take them off the watch list.

Ryuji was in fact captured, again by Haru’s men. They’d taken photos of him bound on the shore in case anyone from the force asked. They didn’t. He, too, was staying on Haru’s grounds for the time being.

With the help of an individual known to the underworld simply as Alibaba, they’d found Yusuke within the week.

Yusuke spends his days in what may as well be called a cage. Private, cleaner than it could be, but a cage nonetheless. Makoto herself arrested him that night, his only protest in his feigned madness being that the two were yet to be embalmed. She assured him they would find someone who could handle it and drove him straight to the insane asylum.

The guards are used to hearing moaning throughout the facility. Making his rounds through the men’s portion of C ward, the night patrol peaks in at patient 01280 and is confused at what he's seeing. The man is writhing and clutching the sheets, face contorted in what the guard soon realizes is pleasure. He bangs on the door. "Knock it off in there!"

"Sorry! Ah~ Nearly done... near...ly... Akira~" The man calls him some name or other before speeding back down the hall, but Yusuke can’t be bothered. This is the first time since Akira’s _liberation_ that they’d done this, and the wait was well worth it.

Over the next few visits, he successfully controls his voice, trying to avoid the guard's unwanted attention as they continue to plan his escape—the actual reason Akira had been sneaking in. It would be easy to just take the route Akira takes almost every night, but that would lead to a search. They need something more permanent.

After two weeks of unsuccessful interrogation, their something permanent arrives in the form of the orderlies putting him in a straight jacket and giving him these strange pills that make his mindfeel loose and and his body heavy as he lies there. Akira comes to him that night and sits with the barely responsive undertaker until morning when he leaves to report back to Haru.

As far as the guards know, he’s already gone. They take his limp form from the cell and call the stand-in morticians—the very same who “buried” Akira and Akechi. After checking the body for signs of life and commenting on how it was such a shame to no longer have such talent in the world, the men loaded him carefully into the hearse.

They drove somberly through the streets until they reached the shop the man had owned and worked for years. They’re greeted by a handful of mourners. Parking around back, the driver steps out to open the rear door, the man all in red stepping forward with a wide-brimmed hat.

The small group’s solemn expressions crack into knowing laughter as the man—once again in his traveling coat and scarf—emerges from the open door, graciously accepting his hat and a kiss from the butcher. As far as they’re concerned, they’re dead to this town and it to them, and that leaves the rest of the world open for them to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of fun with this one; I hope you did as well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
